Little Tony
by Miguya-san
Summary: Que se passerai-t-il si Tony Stark était rajeuni? Et que se passerai-t-il si les Avengers apprenait des choses qu'ils auraient préférés ne jamais savoir à propos de leur ami? *Attention, Rated T ! mention de maltraitance!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Les Avengers avaient été une fois de plus appelés en urgence par le SHIELD car Loki détruisait tout ce qu'il pouvait en ville, au grand désespoir de Thor qui essayait toujours et encore de le raisonner.

Dès que le quinjet se fut posé, le Captain donna ses directives à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

\- Loki s'est enfermé dans un grand magasin de jouets. Il a déjà explosé les magasins aux alentours, et menace de faire sauter celui-là aussi. Au-dessus il y a des appartements habités. Il va donc falloir l'arrêter sans faire de dommages au niveau au-dessus. Loki leur bloque le passage, donc les civils ne peuvent pas évacuer. Banner, tu restes à l'abri ici, tu n'interviens qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, Barton, Thor, préparez-vous à couvrir nos arrières, Romanoff, Stark, avec moi au front.

L'équipe se lança vers le champ de bataille, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter et que le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Alors que ce même blond traversait la porte, qui avait explosé il y a déjà bien longtemps, un ours en peluche géant sortit d'un des grands rayons et se jeta sur lui, animé par la magie de Loki qui regardait la scène avec amusement. Le captain lança son bouclier par réflexe mais ce dernier se figea dans le rembourrage de la peluche, le laissant désarmé.

Le dieu d'Asgard pointa son sceptre vers Steve et sourit gaiement.

\- Au revoir, Captain America, dit le dieu d'un air supérieur.

Au moment où le faisceau vert allait atteindre le blond qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bougé, une armure s'interposa à une vitesse phénoménale. Une armure rouge et dorée. L'armure d'Iron Man.

\- Stark !

\- Stark !

Combien de fois Tony avait-il entendu ce mot venant de la bouche de la même personne ? Trop. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en se jetant sur son ami. Ça avait été un réflexe.

Le milliardaire entendit vaguement les cris de ses amis, mais tout son corps tombait. Il toucha le sol dans un choc violent, sentant la douleur lui traverser tout le corps. Il grogna mentalement, frustré, en notant qu'il devait dire à Steve de ne plus jeter son bouclier a tout bout de champs. La dernière chose qu'il capta fut le long cri de Hulk.

Steve regarda complètement horrifié l'armure s'écrouler. Il plongea sur l'ours sans réfléchir pour reprendre son bouclier et décapiter la peluche, ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler le sort.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il essaya d'être en colère contre le philanthrope car il s'était jeté devant lui sans réfléchir mais il était trop inquiet pour cela.

Il sursauta en entendant Hulk hurler, il était évident qu'il allait chercher à s'attaquer à Loki. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de l'en empêcher mais son esprit était trop préoccupé par l'état de Tony. Loki était sur le point de tirer une nouvelle fois mais le smash d'Hulk le stoppa net dans son élan. Ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, Steve s'agenouilla côté de l'armure, appelant désespérément Iron Man mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air conscient.

Le blond fut finalement rejoint par Clint, qui rangea son arc en s'approchant de lui et du blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Un ours en peluche géant m'a attaqué et j'ai lancé mon bouclier sauf qu'il est resté bloqué, alors Loki en a profité pour essayer de me tirer dessus mais Stark s'est interposé et s'est pris le tir et il ne bouge plus !

\- Ok, calmes toi, on va voir comment va Tony et on va botter le cul de Loki. Ok ?

\- Langage Clint…

L'archer rigola doucement constatant que le captain était encore capable de lui faire la leçon malgré la situation. « Ok, voyons voir… » murmura Clint en se rapprochant de l'armure. Il appuya sur les loquets qui bloquaient le masque doré, loquets qui avaient été installé suite à une mission où ils avaient eu besoin de retirer le masque en urgence grâce à la force de Hulk car la plaque avait été abimé et s'enfonçait dans le visage du milliardaire qui avait gardé une sale coupure pendant presque une semaine, ce qui l'avait rendu très agressif.

Les deux hommes se figèrent en voyant le visage inconscient. Ils pouvaient reconnaitre le visage de leur ami. Même si ce dernier avait désormais 6 ans.

\- Clint…Dis-moi que je me suis pris un mauvais coup de l'ours…

\- Si c'est le cas, alors on est deux…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?!

\- J'en sais rien ! Si ! 'Faut prévenir les autres !

Clint porta une main a son oreillette et donna un petit coup dessus par réflexe.

\- Allo ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

\- Clint ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tasha ! On a un gros problème avec Tony !

\- Il a été capturé ? Blessé ? Tué ? Décapité ? Eventré ?

L'archer resta quelques secondes stupéfait, surpris par les propos. Ils étaient logiques vu la situation mais cela le déstabilisait quand même. Clint se reprit en voyant le visage du Tony enfant.

\- Non, arrête d'imaginer le pire ! C'est plus compliqué que ça…Attends, j'entends plus d'explosion, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Loki vient de disparaitre, je crois qu'il est retourné à Asgard. Les sorts s'annulent-Attends, Banner se retransforme.

Il entendit vaguement la rousse murmurer des choses, probablement au docteur. Il reconnu aussi un cri de Thor, mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir en comprendre le sens.

\- Ok, Loki a disparu, vous êtes dans quel rayon du magasin ?

\- Le hall, venait vite, on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là.

Clint désactiva le son avant d'être assaillit de question. Leurs compagnons étaient à moins d'une minute d'eux, ce n'était pas grave s'ils n'étaient en communication. Pendant qu'il passait son appel, Steve s'était encore rapproché de l'enfant dans l'armure et était maintenant entrain de passer un mouchoir sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait de son front.

Le pauvre blond avait l'air totalement paniqué, les lèvres pincés et les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. Hawkeye posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en souriant, malgré sa propre inquiétude.

\- Hé vieux, on se calme. Il respire.

\- Clint, Tony s'est transformé en enfant. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de sept ans ! Et c'est ma faute !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Loki, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut lui botter le…Les fesses, se rattrapa-t-il. Et puis, quand on l'aura retrouvé et que le sort sera levé, tu pourras engueuler Tony autant que tu voudras !

Steve hocha la tête en donnant à l'assassin un petit sourire gratifiant. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le reste du groupe rejoignit enfin les deux hommes et l'enfant. Les trois se figèrent en voyant le visage du milliardaire, affichant différentes émotions. Natasha était restée impassible, même si une légère lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux, Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre et Bruce resta bouche-bée, cherchant probablement ses mots, sans pour autant les trouver.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ai le temps de poser une question, le quinjet arriva et se posa à l'entrée du magasin. Le sas s'ouvrit sur Fury, qui avait l'air contrarié, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Comprenant le message, Steve passa le plus délicatement possible ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de l'armure pour le soulever tout aussi doucement, style nuptial. Evidemment, le poids de l'armure n'était un pas un problème pour le super-soldat.

Les Avengers rentrèrent chacun leurs tours dans le quinjet, qui, une fois plein, décolla et se camoufla dans le ciel.

L'armure avait été posée sur le lit central, normalement réservé aux personnes blessées. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer quand Fury se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici serait foutu de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi un gosse est dans l'armure ? Et où est Stark ? Ne me dites pas que-

\- C'est Tony le gosse, soupira Steve en s'asseyant sur un des sièges de l'avion. Il a été frappé par un des sorts de Loki et il est devenu comme ça. Je n'ai pas osé retirer l'armure mais je pense que pour vérifier comment il va, ce serait mieux.

Bruce, malgré son propre état d'épuisement, fut le premier aux côtés de l'enfant. Il tourna tous les loquets un par un jusqu'à que l'armure soit grand ouverte et qu'il puisse facilement avoir accès au petit corps qu'elle renfermait.

Il le sortit de l'armure très délicatement, comme si l'enfant était en verre, pendant que Thor attrapait l'armure et la posait parterre pour laisser la place à Tony.

Le docteur attrapa le sac de secours qui était sous la table et sortit un stéthoscope et une petite lampe torche. Il contrôla rapidement ses pupilles puis il défit la chemise qu'il portait, qui était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et il vérifia son cœur.

Tout le monde fut soulagé en voyant que le réacteur Arc avait rétréci en même temps que son créateur. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, l'enfant serait probablement mort en quelques minutes.

Fury s'avança un peu sans quitter Tony de l'œil.

\- On va d'abord au siège du SHIELD et ensuite on vous reposera à la tour Stark.

Légèrement méfiant, Bruce se plaça entre l'enfant et le borgne et fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi faisons-nous un arrêt au SHIELD ?

\- Pour Stark.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le scientifique en ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait bien vouloir l'organisation a l'enfant.

\- Il va falloir le mettre en cellule et l'examiner minutieusement.

Le scientifique donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se jeter sur Fury, probablement pour l'étrangler.

\- En cellule ?!

\- Il faut vérifier que Loki n'a pas pris le contrôle de son esprit, répondit calmement le directeur.

\- C'EST UN ENFANT ! explosa Bruce.

Ils pouvaient tous voir une lueur verte briller dangereusement dans les yeux. L'idée qu'Hulk pourrait apparaitre à tout moment dans un endroit aussi clos et facilement cassable que le quinjet ne rassurait pas du tout les personnes présentes. Mais la majorité d'entre eux était préoccupée par ce qui allait arriver à l'enfant s'ils laissaient Fury l'emmené.

Captain America se leva et s'interposa entre les deux hommes en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant.

\- Bruce, calmez-vous. Directeur, il est hors de question que Tony, Loki ou pas, soit emmené au SHIELD. On le ramène à la tour Stark.

\- Captain, s'il est sous l'emprise de Loki-

\- On s'en chargera, le coupa Clint qui s'était levé à son tour. Puis, vous ne voudriez pas avoir à affronter un Hulk en colère contre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Agent Barton, êtes-vous en train de me menacer ?

\- Oui, déclara sans hésitation Natasha en se levant elle aussi.

Le borgne céda finalement à la pression mise par les Avengers en se reculant mit les mains en l'air pour montrer sa capitulation.

\- Soit. Je vous rappelle tout de même qu'il y a le risque qu'il ne se souvienne pas de vous.

\- On se débrouillera, grogna Bruce qui se rapprocha davantage du garçon.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, tous les Avengers s'étant levés et regroupés autour du petit garçon, qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

En seulement quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la tour Stark et s'étaient posés. Bruce prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras en laissant l'armure et descendit du quinjet sans que personne n'ajoute quoique ce soit. Seul resta Fury, qui était très frustré par le comportement de l'équipe mais pas assez fou pour les contrarier davantage. Pas avec la ville qui était enfin reconstruite. Il repartit donc dans le quinjet pour retourner au SHIELD.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce emportait le petit Tony jusqu'à sa chambre, du moins celle de son lui âgé, accompagné par tous les Avengers qui restaient silencieux.

\- JARVIS, la chambre de Tony est-elle prête ?

\- Bien sûr, docteur Banner, répondit l'IA d'une voix qui laissait paraitre un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- Merci.

Le scientifique s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, commençant un peu à hésiter. Clint s'avança sans comprendre le doute de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bruce ? C'est une porte, je te jure, ça mord pas !

\- C'est la première fois que j'entre dans la chambre de Tony…Quelqu'un y est déjà rentré ici ?

Le groupe se concerta d'un regard avant de secouer la tête à l'unisson. Bruce hésita encore une seconde mais il finit par presser la poignée de la porte. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir des murs plaqués d'or ou d'argent, quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui soulignerait la richesse de Stark mais il n'y avait rien. Que ce soit le sol, les murs ou le plafond tout était blanc, légèrement crème. Seul le lit était de couleurs rouge et doré, rappelant l'armure d'Iron man.

Il y avait seulement trois ou quatre meubles, donc le lit et la table de chevet. L'équipe s'avança dans la chambre, perturbée par la façon dont la chambre était organisée. Une fois l'enfant posé sur le lit, Steve s'avança pour pouvoir parler au docteur.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aider ?

\- Il faudrait des vêtements à sa taille, des jouets et que quelqu'un le surveille le temps que j'aille mettre une chemise et un pantalon qui ne tombe pas en lambeau.

\- Je m'occupe des habits, dit Natasha en sortant de la pièce, l'archer juste derrière elle.

\- On va s'occuper des jouets avec Thor ! déclara Clint

Le grand blond sourit et suivit l'autre homme sans discuter.

\- Steve, tu peux le surveiller deux minutes ? Je reviens vite.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le super soldat en souriant.

Normalement, il devait être capable de gérer un gamin. Même si ce dernier était Tony Stark. Normalement… Tandis que le scientifique quittait la pièce, le captain s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans pour autant quitter l'enfant des yeux.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes quand il croisa le regard noisette de l'enfant, qui venait apparemment de se réveiller. Il resta figé jusqu'à ce que Tony prenne la parole.

\- Vous êtes un kidnappeur ? demanda l'enfant avec un regard innocent

\- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi serait-je-

\- Il ne donnera pas d'argent, même si vous me cassez quelque chose. C'est pas la peine d'essayer.

\- Je ne suis pas un kidnappeur ! s'exclama Steve confus.

\- Tout le monde dit ça. Mais c'est bizarre…Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé…Vous m'avez drogué ?

\- Tony, je ne suis pas un kidnappeur !

\- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis…Steve. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers.

\- Impossible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Steve Rogers, c'est le nom de Captain America, et il est perdu quelque part dans l'océan. Si tu étais vraiment lui, papa ne serait pas entrain de te chercher comme il fait.

Le soldat allez argumenter mais la porte s'ouvrit sans lui en laisser le temps. Bruce sourit dès qu'il vit que l'enfant était réveillé. Mais ce dernier se redressa brusquement, prêt à fuir si l'opportunité se présentait.

\- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Le complice du kidnappeur qui se fait passer pour Captain America ? questionna immédiatement l'enfant avec méfiance.

\- Le complice du- Non ! Bien sûr que non ,Tony. Je m'appelle Bruce Banner et je suis docteur.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas des kidnappeurs, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Tu…T'es parents sont partis en voyage et on s'occupe de toi, répondit Bruce, légèrement hésitant.

\- Alors où est Jarvis ?

\- Il est parti avec eux.

\- Il ne me laisserait jamais tout seul.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de toi.

\- Vous mentez, déclara l'enfant sans la moindre hésitation, en regardant le docteur droit dans les yeux.

\- Ah ?

\- D'abord, Jarvis ne me laisserait pas comme ça sans un mot, du moins, pas de son plein gré. Ensuite, mon père n'aurait jamais appelé de baby-sitter, de plus, nous ne sommes pas dans le manoir. Et pour finir, vous avez hésité avant de répondre et vous n'avait pas soutenu mon regard longtemps. J'en déduis que vous mentez, conclu l'enfant avant de faire une petite pause et de reprendre. Soit, vous m'avez kidnappé, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de méchant ou de vouloir me faire du mal, soit, c'est quelque chose de moins ordinaire.

Steve fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment un enfant pouvait qualifier un kidnapping comme quelque chose d'ordinaire ? Il s'avança un peu et sourit gentiment avec un air désolé.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dit ça, s'excusa-t-il. Enfaite, j'ai sous-estimé ton intelligence et par conséquent, j'avais peur de te dire la vérité.

\- Nous sommes en 2018, enchaina doucement Bruce, le regardant aussi avec un désolé, dans cette époque, tu es adulte. Tu es un super-héros, sauf qu'un méchant t'a lancé un sort et tu as rajeuni jusqu'à tes 6-7 ans.

\- J'ai 8 ans, corrigea l'enfant.

\- Pardon. Tu crois toujours que nous sommes des kidnappeurs ?

\- Non…Mais lui…Est-ce qu'il est vraiment Captain America ?

Les deux hommes furent attendris en voyant le regard de Tony être envahi par pleins d'émotions : Joie, soulagement, espoir mais aussi inquiétude et peur, ce qui était un peu plus étonnant.

\- Oui.

Ils pensaient tous les deux que le petit garçon allait sauter partout comme le ferait un garçon de son âge, mais au lieu de ça, il parut terrifié puis après un bref instant, il s'était tout simplement résigné. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant que Bruce ne s'assieds sur le bord du lit.

\- Tony, tu-

\- C'est bien, dit Tony d'une voix lasse. S'il est revenu, papa sera heureux…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te chagrines ? demanda Steve d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

C'est alors, qu'a leurs grandes surprises, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Tony tandis qu'un sanglot se bloquait dans sa gorge. Immédiatement, Steve paniqua.

\- T-Tony ! Ne pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! On a fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, répondit le petit garçon entre deux sanglots. Tu-tu es rentré, et je vais partir, c'est ça que papa veut, enchaina-t-il en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

\- Hein ? balbutia le soldat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna le scientifique en commençant à caresser le dos de l'enfant pour calmer ses pleurs.

\- Papa a dit…Papa a dit que si Steve revenait, je devrai partir parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien que lui…Mais je ne suis pas triste ! Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour papa et pour maman aussi…alors…Je suis content de te laisser ma place !

Les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger un certain temps, le silence étant seulement dérangé par les sanglots du petit garçon. Il parut soudainement se rendre compte qu'il avait dit ça a voix haute parce qu'il serra immédiatement la mâchoire et essuya ses joues avec ses manches trop grandes pour lui.

C'était déchirant pour Steve et Bruce de voir Tony cacher sa douleur derrière un masque alors qu'il était si jeune. Ils l'avaient déjà vu faire ça adulte mais ils ne pensaient pas que cela avait commencé si tôt.

L'enfant sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Natasha qui avait avec elle une petite pile de vêtement. Elle se rapprocha du lit en arborant un sourire calme pour ne pas effrayer Tony, qui fini d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

\- Bonjour Tony. Je m'appelle Natasha. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

\- De même, répondit-il d'un ton tout à fait neutre. Captain, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte mais, si nous sommes en 2018, où sont mes parents ?

Une atmosphère tendue envahie immédiatement la pièce. Le soldat paraissait très attristé mais il s'avança tout de même pour répondre.

\- Tes parents sont...au manoir.

\- Et Jarvis ?

\- Avec eux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Comment cela ? demanda le captain, une fois de plus confus.

\- Mon père buvait beaucoup, impossible pour lui d'atteindre les 90 ans, ma mère aussi buvait, un peu moins, mais elle était aussi dépressive et prenait donc des médicaments, et des drogues même si je ne connais pas leurs noms exacts, je sais qu'elle n'était pas en bonne santé. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu vivre si vieux. Et Jarvis était déjà un peu vieux quand papa l'a embauché pour moi.

Bruce posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant en le regardant d'un air désolé.

\- Désolé Tony. Ils sont tous les trois…

\- Mort, termina l'enfant d'un ton lugubre. C'est logique.

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, parfois interrompu par les reniflements de Tony, qui ne laissait paraitre aucune larme même si tout son visage était désespéré. Natasha s'avança finalement en tendant au garçon des vêtements.

\- Tu seras plus à l'aise avec ça. Tu as une salle de bain là-bas, dit-elle calmement avec un sourire.

\- Et après il faudra que tu viennes avec moi dans le laboratoire, j'aimerai vérifier…ton cœur.

L'enfant fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de défaire activement les boutons de sa chemise, malgré la maladresse dont il faisait preuve, ce fut assez rapide. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant le réacteur Arc. Qui au grand soulagement de Bruce, même s'il avait déjà vérifié, avait l'air de fonctionner normalement. Tony commença tout de suite à l'examiner et commença même le retirer, tout de suite arrêté par le docteur.

\- Tony, il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'enlèves ! Ce serait très dangereux. D'accord ? Expliqua-t-il avec un peu d'affolement.

Le petit garçon acquiesça à contre-cœur, encore plus intrigué par la machine. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva doucement, entouré par Steve et Natasha qui se tenaient prêt à l'aider et le porter si besoin était. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'enfant attrapa les vêtements et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fermi la porte à clef, sans prendre en compte le regard inquiet que lui lança Steve.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se fixa dans le miroir. La lueur bleue projetait par son réacteur était presque hypnotisante. Il soupira, un peu découragé, avant d'enfiler les nouveaux vêtements. C'était un bermuda vert pomme et un t-shirt noir avec le visage d'Iron Man, même s'il ne le reconnu pas. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte sous les regards plus qu'attentif de Bruce, Steve et Natasha.

Il s'avança timidement, avant que Steve lui fasse un grand sourire et que Bruce le prenne dans ses bras et le soulève malgré ses maigres protestations. Il arrêta finalement de se débattre et s'accrocha au docteur qui sourit en retour. Ils se mirent en route pour le laboratoire, pendant que Natasha et Steve partaient pour attendre Clint et Thor, ne voulant pas déranger le docteur et l'enfant.

Bruce se rendit à l'ascenseur, où il demanda à JARVIS de les emmené au labo. Tony resta sagement dans les bras de l'homme, s'y sentant en sécurité. Le scientifique posa l'enfant sur la grande chaise au centre de la pièce, avant de soulever son t-shirt. Il traça le contour du réacteur avec son index et constata avec soulagement que la peau n'était pas boursoufflée ou irrité. Il prit rapidement le pouls et la tension de l'enfant qui ne bougea pas et obéis sagement à Bruce.

Le docteur fut légèrement inquiet en voyant la température élevée de Tony.

\- 38, 4…murmura-t-il réfléchissant déjà aux origines possibles du problème.

\- J'ai de la fièvre, déclara l'enfant d'un ton neutre.

\- Effectivement.

\- Hum, Monsieur banner ? Demanda avec hésitation le petit garçon.

\- Appelles moi Bruce et oui ?

\- Très bien, Bruce. Comment je suis adulte ?

La question, qui était normal au vu de sa situation, surpris le docteur qui resta un instant perplexe.

\- Eh bien, tu es brun, tu as une barbichette dont tu es très fier, tu n'es pas très grand, tu-

\- Pas physiquement. Je veux dire, au niveau de mon comportement et de mes goûts ?

\- Eh bien, tu es quelqu'un d'égocentrique à première vue, mais lorsqu'on apprend à te connaitre, tu es quelqu'un avec un cœur en or. Tu offres toujours ce dont les gens ont besoins sans te soucier de toi, tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour n'importe qui, tu es toujours le premier sur les lieux d'attaques pour défendre civils ou aller au premier front, déclara-t-il, souriant en se remémorant les actions de son ami.

Tu ne parles que rarement de tes soucis, tu gardes tout pour toi, d'ailleurs, tu as réussi à cacher à ta petite amie que tu étais en train de mourir empoisonné…Mais tu commences enfin à t'ouvrir à nous. Même si tu restes souvent enfermé dans ton atelier, tu viens souvent m'y inviter, tu demandes parfois à Steve de te rejoindre ou tu proposes des soirées cinémas, même si tu ne restes pas forcément jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est stupide. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Demanda l'enfant, l'air contrarié.

\- ça ?

\- Pourquoi je voudrai faire des choses avec vous ? Je n'y arrive pas tout seul ?

Bruce fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Pour lui c'était tellement évident qu'il avait du mal à trouver une explication à fournir. Il était normal qu'un être humain cherche à créer des liens avec d'autres personnes. Non ?

\- Hmm…Eh bien…Les êtres humains sont créés de telle sorte à ce qu'ils aient besoin de contact avec d'autres êtres humains…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit papa.

Le docteur, qui c'était temporairement retourné pour attraper des électrodes afin de vérifier l'état du réacteur Arc, se retourna et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Papa dit qu'il faut savoir se défendre et vivre seul. Et puis, après tout, les Stark sont faits de fer. Donc je me trouve stupide de faire ça.

\- Ton père te dit ça ?! s'exclama Bruce totalement abasourdi et révolté par le fait que ces propos soit rapporté à un enfant.

\- Bien sûr.

Tony grimaça un peu quand l'adulte colla les électrodes sur le réacteur, arrêtant net les mouvements de ce même adulte.

\- ça fait mal ?

\- ça pique juste un peu, déclara l'enfant, essayant de le convaincre que ce n'était pas douloureux, mais ses légères grimaces déclaraient le contraire.

\- Je me dépêche.

Il fit rapidement ses contrôles pour soulager aussi rapidement que possible Tony. Seule la température était anormale, ce qui était rassurant, même si le comportement de Tony, dans son ensemble, était tout de même inquiétant.

\- Pour revenir a ce qu'on disait Tony, ton père te dit d'autre chose comme celle-là ?

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Interrogea l'enfant, qui était maintenant suspicieux.

\- Parce que je suis inquiet pour toi, répondit honnêtement Bruce.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Et pour papa, il… l'enfant eu une hésitation mais il fini par secouer la tête. Rien. Il n'a rien fait-Dit, se corrigea-t-il lui-même, d'autre en dehors de ça. Vous avez fini les examens ? J'aimerai retourner en haut.

Le scientifique acquiesça silencieusement, notant pour lui-même qu'il avait employé le terme « fait » au lieu de « dit ». Qui plus est, ce sujet avait l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il retira les électrodes et souleva l'enfant pour le reposer au sol. Il attrapa sa main et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

L'enfant avait l'air récalcitrant aux contacts physiques mais il ne se débattit pas pour autant. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'espace commun, le groupe de super-héros était déjà là et attendait bien sagement. Ils affichaient tous un sourire un peu crispé, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la présence de l'enfant.

\- Vous êtes plus effrayant qu'accueillant, avertit d'ailleurs ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, tous les sourires tombèrent sauf celui de Bruce. Clint fut le premier à s'avancer, même si ce fut avec gêne. Il tendit une petite voiture bleue pour enfant une télécommande était avec et on pouvait voir des morceaux de circuits électrique.

\- J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, avoua Clint sans détourner le regard.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Tony en prenant la voiture et commençant déjà à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Génial ! Dès que je pourrai, je m'en achèterai une et on se fera des courses !

\- J'arrangerai nos circuits pour que les voitures soit deux fois plus rapide !

Le petit garçon avait l'air enjoué rien que à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec les petits circuits imprimés. Thor s'avança à son tour, avec un sourire plus confiant que celui des autres et tendit fièrement un petit bouclier Captain America en plastique puis un faux Mjöllnir en mousse.

\- Ainsi, tu pourras combattre tes ennemis avec des armes de ta taille !

L'enfant les saisit et s'équipa avec les deux. Il passa son bras dans les hanses derrière le bouclier et le nœud au bout du marteau servit à le passer autour de son poignet comme une sécurité. Il se tourna vers Bruce et sourit gaiement comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Il parut réaliser que c'était des cadeaux alors, surprenant tout le monde, il s'inclina et baissa les yeux.

\- Merci beaucoup pour vos cadeaux, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, avant de relever la tête, soudainement l'air soucieux. Allez-vous les casser ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les casserait ? Interrogea Steve encore plus confus qu'avant.

\- Papa fait ça parfois.

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, qui était totalement abasourdit, sauf le petit brun qui alternait les regards entre ses nouveaux jouets et les adultes. Natasha fut la première à réagir. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla avant de poser une main sur la tête de l'enfant et de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Ce sont tes jouets. Nous n'y toucherons pas. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton papa cassait tes jouets ? C'était pour te punir ?

\- Je crois que oui, mais si je lui demandais, il commençait à…

L'enfant s'interrompit et garda le silence malgré les regards attentifs des personnes de la salle. Ils attendaient tous que l'enfant continue, même s'ils se doutaient qu'il ne le ferait pas. Du moins, pas sans l'y inciter.

Bruce se baissa pour être face au visage de Tony, qui avait détourné les yeux et qui avait un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Hey Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il commençait à faire ton papa ?

\- Rien du tout, nia fermement l'enfant. Il ne faisait rien du tout. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas, s'exclama-t-il en reculant.

\- On ne te veut aucun mal Tony, tenta Clint, mais ce n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

L'enfant fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers l'ascenseur. Malgré leurs vitesses, aucun héros n'atteint l'appareil avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes. Natasha jura en russe tandis qu'elle fonçait vers les escaliers. Thor la suivit, alors que Steve prenait aussi les escaliers mais prenait la direction opposé, Clint sauta dans les bouches d'aération et Bruce resta là, ne sachant pas où aller.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ascenseur

\- JARVIS, amène-moi dans mon laboratoire, ordonna l'enfant.

\- Sir, je ne suis pas sûr que-

\- JARVIS, interrompit-il, me connaissant, je t'ai programmé pour répondre aux ordres de Tony Stark, or, même si je n'ai que huit ans, je reste Tony Stark ! De plus, je suis sûr que si j'ai construit un laboratoire pour Monsieur Banner, j'en ai construit au moins un pour moi ! Alors JARVIS, amène-moi au labo !

\- …Compris, sir.

Une fois arrivé dans son laboratoire, Tony fit fermer la salle par JARVIS et il s'installa devant son bureau et de regarder autour de lui. Une fois son inspection visuelle terminée, il se leva et commença à examiner toutes ses créations d'un œil critique.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça, JARVIS ?

\- Oui, sir.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que je suis heureux ?

\- Je ne comprends pas votre question.

\- Est-ce que le moi, vieux je veux dire, est heureux comme ça ? interrogea l'enfant, tripotant ses mains, apparemment gêné par sa propre question.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, répondu doucement l'AI, mais d'après mes critères, vous l'êtes. Vous souriez, vous aimez vous lever le matin, enfin, lorsque vous ne faites pas de nuit blanche je veux dire…

\- Je sens un air de reproche dans ta voix JARVIS. Laisse-moi parier, quand je serai grand, je ne dormirai que très rarement que j'ai trop d'idée et que je ne veux pas en laisser passer une seule du coup je les schématise toutes mais je fini par me poser des questions sur leurs structures alors je commence à les construire pour vérifier et je ne m'arrête pas avant de tomber de fatigue ?

\- Vous avez tout juste. Mais vous gardez quand même toujours du temps pour l'équipe car vous voulez passer un maximum de temps avec eux, car vous les considérez comme une famille.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire ça, répliqua tout de suite l'enfant. Je préfère qu'ils soient seulement mes amis.

\- Vous dites cela car votre famille biologique n'était pas une famille classique et qu'elle était défaillante. Votre mère prenait des substances illicites et votre pèr-

\- JARVIS, tais-toi, ordonna l'enfant d'un ton sans réplique malgré son jeune âge.

Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais il les essuya avec fureur. Il hésita à demander à l'IA la source de ses informations mais il renonça. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il se roula en boule sous le bureau et ferma les yeux. Il voulait seulement dormir pour ne plus avoir à affronter tout ça. Il ne voulait pas être dans le futur mais chez lui, dans son présent, pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Jarvis. L'enfant était à peine installé, quand il entendit la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Il ne sortit pas de sa cachette pour autant.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il fut persuadé que quelqu'un s'était accroupi sous le bureau à côté de lui. C'était Clint. Il le regardait tendrement. Il tendit doucement ses bras, comme une invitation silencieuse, que Tony accepta Il se redressa un peu, s'avança vers l'archer, qui le souleva du sol et le mit dan s ses bras. L'enfant se blottit dedans, se confortant au maximum dans la chaleur que dégageait l'homme.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre par le sommeil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1, Check ! Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé, surtout vu le nombre de mots x) Deux choses importantes ;**

 **\- Je ne serai probablement pas régulière  
\- Tout les chapitres ne feront pas le même nombre de mots**

 **Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long...Vous en pensez quoi? Hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me le dire! Ah, aussi, j'ai un petit sondage à faire!**

 **1) Quel est votre personnage préféré?  
2) Quel est votre couple préféré?  
3) Quel personnage voudriez-vous que je mette en avant ?  
4 - Bonus) Dites moi comment vous voyez la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Voila~ Je vous attends au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Clint serra contre lui le corps du petit garçon endormi en même temps d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il fit attention de le faire bouger le moins possible, et JARVIS s'était chargé de baisser la lumière pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

\- Jarvis ? Tu peux faire en sorte que les autres m'entendent ? questionna-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Bien sûr. Je suppose que vous vouliez leur annoncer que vous avez retrouvé Sir, qu'il était caché sous un bureau, presque en pleurs, et que vous l'avez pris dans vos bras, étonnamment, Sir s'est laissé faire, et donc il est actuellement endormi dans vos bras et vous vous dirigez vers la partie commune, dit l'IA d'un ton calme mais taquin.

\- Tu leur as déjà dit, hein ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Je t'aime JARVIS.

\- Je suis sincèrement touché agent Barton mais je crains que Sir refuse de nous laisser vivre notre relation en paix, répondit JARVIS toujours amusé.

Le ding sonnant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur reconcentrèrent Clint sur son objectif premier qui était d'amener l'enfant dans le salon. Tous les Avengers étaient déjà installés, et tous avaient l'air dans un état de panique évident.

Steve se tortillait sur son siège comme un enfant, Natasha était assise sur le sofa et jouait avec son couteau tout en restant impassible, Thor tenait fermement le manche de Mjölnir et son visage montrait une colère a peine restreinte, et Bruce prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Dès qu'il Clint et l'enfant, il bondit face à lui et commençait à fixer Tony comme s'il allait disparaitre.

\- Est-il blessé ?!

\- Non, mais il est épuisé et je pense qu'il a besoin de réconfort, répondit posément Clint qui lui tendit l'enfant. A sa grande surprise, le docteur fit un pas en arrière, refusant de l'attraper.

\- Non. C'est une mauvaise idée. Imagine que l'autre gars rapplique alors qu'il est dans mes bras !

\- Comme tu voudras…Mais il me semble qu'il a murmuré ton nom dans son sommeil, dit malicieusement l'archer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bruce pour pratiquement arracher Tony des bras de Clint et le bercer doucement contre lui en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'équipe le regarda faire, à la fois amusée et attendries pas la réaction de leur ami. Le docteur caressa doucement ses cheveux

\- Je n'ai pas compris ce qui est arrivé à notre jeune ami Anthony, déclara Thor en regardant le reste de l'équipe pour avoir une réponse.

\- Hum, hésita Clint, eh bien…Certaines personnes, qui ont souvent des soucis mentaux, ont des problèmes de colère et au lieu de faire comme Bruce et de devenir vert et gigantesque, ils frappent leurs enfants qu'ils jugent comme étant responsable de leurs haines.

\- Mais c'est absurde, s'exclama Thor en se levant, apparemment contrarié. Le père d'Anthony faisait-il cela ?

\- Apriori, oui, murmura douloureusement Steve en détournant le regard.

Le dieu se tourna vers Clint car il ne comprenait pas l'air déprimé qu'avait soudainement cap. L'archer se rapprocha de lui et murmura

\- Howard Stark, le père de Tony, était un ami très proche de Steve avant qu'il ne soit pris dans la glace, forcément, apprendre qu'il battait Tony, qu'il considère aussi comme un ami, doit lui mettre un coup au moral.

Thor ne dit rien mais il acquiesça doucement. Il se rassit.

\- Anthony ne nous en a jamais parlé, murmura-t-il tristement.

\- Tony n'a jamais été du genre à parler de ses problèmes, je le sais mais il aurait au moins pu nous dire ça, répondit Steve, qui était passé de la tristesse au regret.

\- Je te rappelle que même s'il était entrain de mourir, il ne le dirait pas. Il est comme ça, répliqua Natacha.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la salle. Bruce se leva sans un mot, berçant toujours Tony aux creux de ses bras, et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, il laissa ainsi le reste des Avengers réfléchir entre eux. Il demanda à JARVIS de le conduire à la chambre de l'ingénieur, ce que l'IA fit sans discuter. Il déposa directement l'enfant dans son lit, le borda, et prit une chaise pour rester à son chevet.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Bruce aussi avait été battu par son père. Il savait ce que cela faisait. Et il regrettait profondément que son ami ait eu à endurer la même chose. Il se sentait maintenant coupable. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois bus ensemble, souvent forcé par le playboy, jusqu'à devenir saoul, et le scientifique tenait beaucoup moins l'alcool que Tony, qui ne lâchait donc aucune information même après plusieurs verres.

Même si c'était flou, Bruce se souvenait très bien de plusieurs soirées où il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Tony en se plaignant du fait que son père le violentait. Le milliardaire l'avait toujours réconforté et n'avait jamais parlé de son propre père. « Comment a-t-il fait pour supporter de me voir dire tout cela sans même dire que lui aussi avait été dans ce cas de figure ? », se demanda le scientifique avec regret.

\- Docteur Banner ?

\- Oui, JARVIS ?

\- Sir m'a paru troublé tout à l'heure, j'ai jugé bon de vous le faire savoir.

\- Merci. Que veux-tu dire par « troublé » ? Demanda-t-il, lui-même troublé par ce signalement.

\- Sir m'a demandé si son futur lui était heureux. Par la suite, j'ai comparé les Avengers à une famille mais il a répliqué qu'il ne voulait pas de vous comme une famille mais comme des amis. J'ai donc exprimé le fait que sa représentation d'une famille n'était pas exacte car sa mère prenait des substances illicites-

\- Pardon ? Interrompit Bruce, abasourdi.

\- Eh bien, Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, génitrice de-

\- Je sais qui est la mère de Tony, mais elle faisait quoi ?!

\- Elle prenait des substances illicites, tels que de la cocaïne, de l'ectasie, et d'autres encore mais je ne préfère pas les citer étant donné que Sir est en train de se réveiller, termina JARVIS pile au moment où l'enfant papillonnait des yeux, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

\- Tu es réveillé Tony ? Demanda tout doucement Bruce en se rapprochant.

\- Mmh…Oui, à peu près…

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il était pris en faute. Est-ce que je vais être puni ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'aimerai tout de même que tu nous préviennes où tu pars la prochaine fois que tu fuis en courant, demanda le docteur avec un air réprobateur.

L'enfant hocha la tête sans hésiter, toujours en gardant les yeux baisser. Bruce soupira avant de frotter gentiment le dos de Tony qui préféra garder le silence. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Natasha.

\- Bruce, Fury est dans le salon, il veut ramener Tony au SHIELD.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'approche de Tony, s'exclama le docteur en se levant. Tony, il va falloir que tu restes ici sans bouger, d'accord ? Je te promets que je vais bientôt revenir.

\- Si tu pars, je re-fugue, déclara le garçon sans ciller. Et cette fois je ne ferai pas que me cacher et j'empêcherai JARVIS de vous aider.

Le docteur et l'espionne restèrent un moment perplexe. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard sans pour autant trouver de solution. Le petit garçon baissa les yeux.

\- Ne me laissez pas tout seul, s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il avec une voix qui semblait être sur le point de se briser.

C'en fut trop, même pour une espionne aussi entrainée que Natasha. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait du lit en seulement deux pas avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et de le bercer contre elle.

\- Bruce, occupe-toi de Fury avec le reste de l'équipe et veille à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun mort. Je me charge de Tony, je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Bruce acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de partir en direction du salon pour expliquer clairement à Fury ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Quitte à laisser l'autre gars se défouler un peu.

Natasha continua de bercer Tony dans ses bras même lorsque le docteur fut parti. L'enfant ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, il n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques non-violents et encore moins affectif. Il hésita un peu mais il laissa finalement sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la russe qui sourit tendrement. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'enfant, qui se sentait de plus en plus somnolent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon de la tour se déroulait une guerre silencieuse entre le directeur du SHIELD et le meilleur archer. Comme tout bon espion, Clint ne bravait pas directement l'autorité de son supérieur, Fury dans ce cas précis, mais il lui faisait comprendre son mécontentement simplement avec un regard assassin.

Steve, lui, exprimait clairement son désaccord.

\- Il est hors de question que vous embarquiez un enfant de huit ans qui ne sait même pas où il se trouve ! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire là-bas ? Des tests ? Des expériences ?! Dieu sait de quoi le SHIELD est capable !

\- Captain Rogers, ces tests sont nécessaires ! Peut-être que grâce à eux, nous pourrons lutter contrer Loki, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, répondit Fury en commençant à hausser le ton.

\- Fury, commença Steve en se redressant et en montant encore le ton d'un cran, pensez-vous VRAIMENT que je vais vous laissez embarquer un des membres de mon équipe et vous laisser lui faire du mal sans réagir ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Rogers, gronda Fury. Stark va subir ces tests et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour nous en empêcher.

\- L'autre gars ne sera pas de cet avis, déclara Bruce en entrant dans le salon, d'un ton mortellement froid. Même Clint eu un frisson.

\- Nos compagnons ont raisons, vous ne pouvez pas nous prendre notre ami ainsi. Nous combattrons s'il le faut !

Fury ne parut même pas touché par la remarque de Thor.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas battre mes hommes, répliqua le borgne.

\- La première personne qui tentera de pénétrer cette tour se retrouvera aussitôt avec une flèche entre les deux yeux, dit Clint, d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

\- Vous vous y mettez aussi agent Barton ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je suis toujours présent quand il s'agit de protéger un frère.

Le directeur était révolté par le comportement de son équipe, mais il savait que s'il tentait quoique ce soit, il se ferait tout de suite arrêter et il ne voulait pas risquer de faire sortir un Hulk enragé alors il se redressa pour éviter de perdre sa dignité, et parti d'un pas droit sans autres mots.

Du côté de Natasha, Tony était toujours dans les bras de la rousse, qui continuait à le bercer. Lorsque Steve et Clint entrèrent dans la chambre, ils firent attention à ne pas faire de bruit mais c'était trop tard. L'enfant s'était redressé et les regardait comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur lui.

\- Hum. Hey ? Tenta maladroitement l'archer en avançant.

Ce eut l'inverse de l'effet recherché. L'enfant se recroquevilla dans les bras de l'espionne.

\- Tu n'es pas doué avec les enfants Clint, rajouta cette dernière en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

Steve décida d'essayer à son tour alors il se rapprocha de manière à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas.

\- Comment ça va Tony ? On a fait partir l'homme qui te voulait du mal, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Bruce ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, il est sans doute parti se calmer.

Steve réalisa son erreur quand il vit le petit garçon pâlir dangereusement et frissonner.

\- Il était en colère contre l'homme qui était venu, pas contre toi bien sûr, essaya-t-il pour rassurer l'enfant. Il est seulement inquiet pour toi, il ne va rien te faire ! Regarde, ajouta-t-il en voyant la porte s'ouvrir justement sur Bruce, il vient pour toi !

Le docteur, qui venait donc d'arriver, ne comprenait pas tout aux explications maladroites que donnait Steve. Son esprit se focalisa sur la pâleur alarmante de l'enfant et son air terrifié.

Tony gigota dans les bras de Natasha jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le lâche. Il se dépêcha de reculer dans un coin, effrayé parce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pourraient lui faire. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

\- P-pardon docteur Banner, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne le ferai plus, je serai sage, je ferai tout ce que vous dirais, bafouilla-t-il, je ne ferai pas de bêtise, je ne dirai plus rien, je-

\- Tony.

\- Je suis désolé-

\- Tony.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je-

\- TONY, s'écria Bruce en interrompant les babillages dépourvus de sens du petit garçon, dont les yeux s'agrandir de terreur pure alors que ça bouche se fermait. Ça suffit Tony, ajouta le docteur qui se rapprocha.

Le souffle de l'enfant se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent et le ramèrent contre la poitrine de l'homme qui s'était agenouillé pour le réconforter.

\- Chut. Tout va bien. Je ne te veux aucun mal, chuchota Bruce à l'oreille de l'enfant qui commença enfin à se calmer. Là, là, calmes-toi. Tout va bien, personne ne veut te faire du mal. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, j'étais seulement inquiet. Respire. Voilà.

Sa main caressa lentement les cheveux ébouriffés du petit garçon. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, il se sentait faible, il avait des vertiges, il avait trop chaud et il était épuisé. Il enroula faiblement ses bras autour du cou du docteur qui compris parfaitement le message. Bruce le souleva et le déposa dans le lit avant de le couvrir avec la couverture qui avait été jeté au fond du lit.

Et un instant, Tony fut profondément endormi.

* * *

Lorsque l'enfant rouvrit les yeux, seul son réacteur éclairé la pièce. Personne n'était avec lui. Il ne sut pas dire si cela le soulageait ou non. Il se glissa hors de la couette et descendit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de s'y enfermer à clé, au cas où. Il inspecta rapidement le réacteur, se lava le visage avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

Il ouvrit doucement cette dernière en lançant des regards de droites à gauches Personne dans le couloir. Parfait. L'enfant se faufila jusqu'au salon sans mal. Il se cacha derrière un canapé en entendant des voix. Tous les Avengers étaient dans la cuisine, entrain de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners en parlant tranquillement.

Tony savait que s'il voulait de la nourriture, il allait être obligé de se montrer. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer avant de sortir de sa cachette avec détermination. Aussi tôt, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, certains avec surprise et d'autre avec joie.

\- Tony ! s'exclama joyeusement leur bon Captain. Tu as bien dormi ? Viens t'asseoir pour prendre ton petit déjeuner.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit le petit garçon en montant sur un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- On a des tartines, des céréales, oh, et Bruce a fait des pancakes si tu veux.

\- Des pancakes, s'écria Tony en bondissant de son tabouret l'air ravi avant de se rasseoir et de demander plus poliment J'aimerai des pancakes, s'il vous plait.

Le docteur posa immédiatement une assiette avec quelques pancakes empilés face a l'enfant, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de sirop d'érable. Il lui servi aussi un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'une paille.

Le petit garçon engloutit son assiette sous les regards amusés de tous les Avengers. Thor éclata de rire lorsqu'un hoquet bruyant sortit de la bouche de Tony, qui s'empressa de couvrir cette même bouche avec ses petites mains.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange trop vite, se moqua Natasha. Essaye de boire un verre d'eau en regardant le plafond.

L'enfant acquiesça puis obéit. Son hoquet disparu comme par magie.

\- Il faudra que je fasse comme ça la prochaine fois, dit Clint surpris par l'efficacité de la technique. Moi, j'ai pris l'habitude de retenir ma respiration au maximum à chaque fois.

\- C'est toujours très drôle à regarder.

\- Arrête de te moquer Nat ! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant qu'on peux le faire comme ça !

\- ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, répliqua-t-elle.

Laissant les deux espions de chamailler entre eux, Bruce s'assit à côté de Tony buvait tranquillement son jus d'orange.

\- Alors Tony, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Mmh…J'aimerai bien sortir. Lorsque papa et maman partaient en voyage, Jarvis m'amenait au musée ou au parc, expliqua-t-il pensif.

\- Je sais ! S'écria Clint. On va aller au cinéma ! ça va être amusant ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme film ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pas de soucis, dit Clint comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre son entrain, le toi adulte adore les films d'actions ! Je propose qu'on commence par ça !

* * *

 **Pfiou ! Chapitre 2 Little Tony, Check ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Une petite review pour m'encourager et me dire votre avis? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

En sortant de la salle de cinéma, après avoir vu « Sherlock Holmes », Tony était excité comme une puce. Il sautait dans tous les sens en décrivant la fascination qu'il éprouvait face aux compétences du détective anglais. Si Natasha ne lui tenait pas la main, il serait sans doute déjà perdu.

Les Avengers étaient soulagés que le petit garçon ressemble enfin à un enfant normal et plus a un adulte miniaturisé. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leur tour, l'enfant s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna et dévisagea un à un les membres de l'équipe, pour finalement reprendre sa route, beaucoup plus calmement, marchant droit devant lui silencieusement.

Face à ce changement de comportement, Bruce s'inquiéta. En seulement quelques minutes, ils avaient rejoint la tour et tout le monde se dispersé pour vaqué à leurs occupations diverses et variées. D'une conversation muette, l'équipe se concerta et décida que c'était le scientifique qui se chargerai de lui pour le moment. Ce dernier alla chercher Tony, qui, une fois rentré, n'avait pas bougé du seuil comme s'il attendait une autorisation.

\- Hey Tony, tu veux venir avec moi ? J'ai des expériences à faire et je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'amuser ? Interrogea gentiment le docteur en l'invitant d'un signe de la main.

\- Non merci Monsieur. Je préfèrerai rester dans ma chambre s'il vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

La soudaine politesse froide qu'employa le garçon de huit ans à son égard le laissa abasourdi. Il n'avait pas eu ce problème jusqu'ici et ne savait donc pas comment le régler. Appeler un autre Avengers ? Tony se rétracterai. Lui demander directement ? Il nierai.

Le médecin était toujours entrain de méditer sur la méthode pour aborder le problème, quand un son à la fois familier mais inquiétant lui parvint. Il tourna bêtement la tête pour regarder autour de lui, avant de se rendre compte que le bruit venait du petit garçon. Cela ressemblait à un sifflement tout en étant très rauque.

« Il fait de l'asthme » s'écria Bruce intérieurement. Il en avait lui-même eu étant enfant, c'est pour cela que c'était familier. Cela expliquait le comportement qu'avait adopté le gamin. Il avait bougé dans tous les sens suites à son excitation et avait commencé une crise d'asthme ce qu'il l'avait calmé et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait s'isoler Pour souffrir en paix.

Il s'agenouilla face au garçon qui fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. C'était évident qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement mais s'il était aussi têtu maintenant qu'il l'étais habituellement, jamais il ne se plaindrai.

\- Il n'y a rien dont tu veux me parler ? Demanda Bruce avec suspicion mais douceur.

\- Rien du tout Monsieur.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Monsieur, appelles moi juste Bruce. Et tu sais que s'il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je pourrai t'aider.

Une ombre d'hésitation passa brièvement sur les traits de Tony mais elle disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à une indifférence sans faille.

\- Je vais bien.

Le docteur préféra ne pas insister, sachant pertinemment que ce serait inutile et frustrant pour les deux. Il avait vraiment envie que le petit brun lui fasse confiance mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Alors, au lieu de continuer ses questions, il tapota prudemment le haut de la tête de Tony. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire timidement.

\- Comme tu veux Tony. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si l'envie t'en prends. Tu peux aussi allez voir les autres membres de l'équipe. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous très content de te voir ! S'exclama Bruce avant un grand sourire qui mit finalement l'enfant à l'aise.

Le scientifique se rendit à son laboratoire, laissant le petit seul. Celui-ci se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans laquelle un certain dieu du tonnerre se préparait un sandwich.

\- Petit homme ! S'exclama -t-il en voyant l'enfant entrer. Te sens-tu mieux ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement le plus jeune.

Thor remarqua le regard affamé que lançait Tony au sandwich qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il fit un grand sourire avant de le tendre au petit garçon qui recula par réflexe. Il ne comprit pas l'intention du blond et le fixa donc avec curiosité.

\- Prend le donc ! Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver d'autre chose à manger.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Evidemment ! Et tu peux me tutoyer Anthony, nous sommes amis !

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent à la mention d'ami et un large sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Il prit le sandwich et le coupa en deux pour en rendre une partie à Thor.

\- Les amis partage, déclara-t-il.

\- Bien dit ! Que dirais-tu de regarder la télévision avec moi ?

Tony acquiesça vivement, filant comme une flèche vers le salon. C'est ainsi que, environ une demie heure plus tard, Clint trouva le duo affalé sur le canapé. Thor s'était endormi et ronflait bruyamment tandis que l'enfant était assis contre l'accoudoir, prenant le minimum de place possible. Il était encore éveillé et semblait hypnotisé par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran devant lui.

L'archer s'approcha silencieusement d'eux et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Tony qui leva ses yeux vers lui. Aussitôt, le héros sut qu'il y avait un problème. Ses yeux paraissaient beaucoup trop brillants, même pour un enfant, ses joues avaient pris une couleur aussi rouge de la cape de Thor et il était tout simplement léthargique.

La chaleur émanant du petit homme avait dépassé depuis longtemps le cap du « alarmant ». Sans hésiter, Clint souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

\- JARVIS, au labo de Bruce et vite ! Et toi Tony, ne bouges pas, on va juste voir Brucie, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le petit garçon remuait un peu contre lui.

\- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il en retour, se blottissant d'avantage contre son protecteur.

Une fois face à la porte vitrée du laboratoire, l'archer martela cette dernière à coup de pied, hurlant à Bruce de se dépêcher. Malgré le boucan que cela fit, le garçon ne réagit pas et continua de frissonner.

Bruce, affolé par le bruit et les appels, s'empressa de laisser son expérience. Il reste stupéfait en voyant l'homme et l'enfant. Il compris immédiatement le problème et montra à Clint le siège médical.

\- Pose le et va chercher de l'eau.

Le blond obéit sans discuter tandis que l'homme à lunette prenait un thermomètre et le mettait dans la petite bouche. Tony ouvrit un peu les yeux en réaction et fixa lourdement le docteur. Celui-ci soutint le regard brun avant de sortir le thermomètre qui venait d'émettre un bip. 39,9°C.

L'homme à lunette resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer, en parti de soulagement, puis de caresser tendrement les cheveux du petit garçon qui referma les yeux.

\- ça va. C'est moins élevé que ce que je pensais. Si ça dépasse 41, on devra t'amener aux urgences mais pour l'instant, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir ici, expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

\- Je sais.

Ça pour savoir. Il n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre de fois où Tony aurait dû aller à l'hôpital et où il avait refusé, malgré le danger. Après une brève concertation avec l'archer, ils décidèrent d'installer l'enfant sur le canapé du salon, à la place de Thor, pour qu'ils puissent tous vérifier son état en passant.

Le garçon réagit à peine quand le docteur le prit dans ses bras. Dans le salon, ils purent constater avec surprise que le dieu du tonnerre avait disparu. Clint haussa les épaules et Bruce déposa son poids sur les coussins. Ledit poids grogna faiblement lorsque l'archer voulut retaper les oreillers.

Au même moment, alors que le duo d'héros essayait de mettre à l'aise l'enfant qui ne se laissait pas faire, Steve entra dans la salle avec un panier rempli de cookie. Le sourire rayonnant qu'il arborait jusqu'ici se fana en voyant l'agitation autour de la petite boule frissonnante qu'était devenu Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tony a de la fièvre et il ne nous laisse pas l'aider, résuma l'assassin.

\- Oh…Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez. Je sais que tu étais en train de faire une expérience Bruce et Clint, tu as rendez vous au SHIELD, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rendez-vous au SHIELD ? Répéta-t-il avec un air confus avant de devenir livide et de se redresser. Oh merde. J'avais rendez-vous avec Fury ! S'écria-t-il avant de partir en courant vers l'ascenseur. Je vous confie le gamin !

\- Tu penses pouvoir gérer seul ? demanda le scientifique après que Clint ai disparu de leur vue.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je tombais tout le temps malade donc je sais comment faire. Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter et puis, s'il y a un problème, JARVIS te le dira immédiatement.

Bruce hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tony puis retourna à son expérience. Seul avec l'enfant, Captain America prit d'abord le temps d'observer la situation. Le petit garçon devait se sentir à l'aise, sinon il rejetterait le blond et s'isolerait encore plus.

Steve se remémora quelques fois où il avait lui-même était en proie à une fièvre. Dans ces cas-là, il y avait toujours sa mère ou Bucky qui avait été là pour lui. C'était à son tour aujourd'hui. Il attrapa donc les cookies ainsi que deux verres de lait, qu'il posa sur la table. Il couvrit ensuite Tony d'un plaid tout doux. Pour finir, il alluma la télé et mis des dessins animés. Sans pour autant empiéter sur le coin du petit garçon, il s'assit sur le canapé.

Sa stratégie fonctionna à merveille : Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant se redressa et cala son regard sur la télévision. Il prit le cookie et le verre de lait que lui tendit Steve puis s'installa plus confortablement, la tête contre l'épaule de l'adulte à côté de lui.

Le super soldat comprit l'inquiétude de ses amis lorsqu'il capta la chaleur du petit garçon. Il s'écarte de ce dernier le plus délicatement possible. Tony grogna mais le laissa faire. Steve en profita pour se lever et se précipitait dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un grand bol d'eau froid et quelques torchons.

Il posa le tout sur la petite table en face du canapé et humidifia un premier torchon. Il se tourna vers Tony, qui s'était reclus dans le coin du sofa. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

\- Tony ? ça ne va probablement pas te plaire mais il faudrait que tu mettes ça sur ton front, dit-il en désignant le tissu humide dans ses mains.

\- Je n'en veux pas, ça va être froid, répondit aussitôt le garçon en se blottissant encore plus dans sa couverture.

\- Tony, met-le, ordonna Steve d'un ton plus ferme.

Il le regretta immédiatement quand il vit le regard choqué et trahi que lui renvoya Tony. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, retira complétement la couverture et attrapa le chiffon pour le maintenir contre son front. Il garda les yeux baissés. Le blond avait l'habitude d'hausser un peu le ton pour faire en sorte que le génie obéisse mais il n'avait pas imaginé sa réaction en enfant. La culpabilité serra sa gorge. Il préféra ne rien ajouter.

Le plus âgé essaya de se reconcentrer sur le dessin animé mais, malgré lui, il vit que l'enfant était complétement immobile, toujours le chiffon contre son visage, les yeux rivés vers ses genoux. Le soldat repéra le très léger tremblement de sa mâchoire. Ça devint évident que l'enfant, tant bien que mal, retenait ses larmes.

Steve avait l'impression de suffoquer tellement il se sentait mal. Il voulait vraiment aider son ami mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Il finit par se lever et par éteindre la télévision, devenue inutile. Il s'agenouilla face au garçon qui ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir monté le ton Tony. Je voulais juste faire baisser ta fièvre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour m'excuser ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

\- Je-je veux Jarvis, balbutia le plus jeune d'une voix chevrotante. Je veux rentrer à la maison et retrouver Jarvis. Vous avez dit que j'étais dans le futur mais je ne veux pas y être, je veux être à mon époque.

\- Je sais, dit Steve qui comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de son cadet. Je sais.

Un silence passa avant que Tony ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- J'aimerais monsieur Bruce.

Le blond, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose pour l'enfant, acquiesça brièvement avant de s'éclipser rapidement pour aller chercher le docteur. Ce dernier était entrain d'analyser un échantillon quelconque lorsqu'il entendit JARVIS ouvrir les portes de son laboratoire.

\- Steve ? Tout se passe bien avec Tony ? Sa fièvre est-t-elle montée ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai un peu haussé le ton et lui ai fait peur. J'aimerais m'excuser et quand je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire, il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir, expliqua le soldat avec un peu d'hésitation.

Bruce abandonna aussitôt ses expériences. Steve préféra aller au gymnase s'entrainer, pour laisser un peu d'intimité a ses amis.

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose que remarqua le docteur fut les larmes translucides qui dévalées les joues du garçon. En tant normal, il aurait pu qualifier ces joues de rebondis car c'était celles d'un enfant mais dans le cas de Tony, ces joues étaient presque maigres.

Il s'avança timidement pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant. Ce dernier ne dit rien et continua simplement de pleurer.

\- Tu…Tu voulais me voir ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Tony hocha rapidement la tête avant de poser le chiffon humide et de monter sur les genoux du docteur. Il se cala soigneusement contre le torse de Bruce, qui ne protesta pas. Au contraire, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. C'était à la fois réconfortant et agréable alors le petit garçon émit une sorte de ronronnement pour finalement fermer les yeux.

Tony n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller et il était collé à quelque chose de chaud et confortable. Cela lui prit quelques minutes de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il se résigna donc et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris en reconnaissant le visage de Bruce.

Le scientifique s'était lui aussi endormit. Il avait oublié de retirer ses lunettes et ces dernières avaient glissées. Elles étaient maintenant de travers ce qui amusa l'enfant. Celui-ci les repositionna correctement avant de sourire et de se dégager prudemment des bras qu'on avait enroulés autour de lui.

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda par la baie vitrée. Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et les lumières de la ville s'étaient déjà misent en marche. Après un bref instant de contemplation, il retourna auprès de l'adulte endormit et le couvrit avec la couverture abandonnée sur le côté.

Après quoi, il laissa Bruce se reposer et alla explorer un peu les chambres. Ayant reçu un minimum d'éducation tout de même, il n'entra pas dedans, se contentant de toquer au ça où, ouvrir pour voir à quoi ça ressembler, puis refermer la porte. Il fit celles de Thor, Bruce, Natasha avant d'arriver à celle de Clint.

Une fois de plus, il frappa doucement son petit poing contre le bois et ouvrit la porte suite au manque de réaction. Il fut surpris quand, en entrant, il vit l'archer en entrant de lire un livre plutôt épais. L'enfant se figea et n'osa pas reculer. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans la chambre.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra lorsque Clint leva les yeux et posa son livre sur le côté. Pourtant il ne s'énerva pas, comme attendu par le garçon, mais au contraire il sourit de manière rayonnante.

\- Tony ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! En rentrant je vous ai vu dormir avec Bruce sur le canapé. J'espère que tu as bien dormis parce que ce soir on va se faire une soirée jeu ! Il y aura des Mario Kart et des Monopoly par exemple, décrit le héros aussi impatient qu'un enfant.

Tony resta un instant perplexe avant de sourire à son tour.

\- J'ai hâte !

* * *

 **Je vous avez prévenu qu'il n'y aurait aucune régularité dans la publication de cette fanfiction ! Mais bon, voila tout de même un chapitre 3 fini. Évidement, pour m'encourager, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review 3 Comme ça, je saurais ce qui vous plait ou comment je pourrais continuer l'histoire.**

 **Hop, le retour du sondage !**  
 **1) Vous préférez Clint ou Bruce?**  
 **2) Natasha ou Steve?**  
 **3) Thor ou Loki?**  
 **4) Je fais Fury plutôt compréhensif(gentil) ou froid(méchant)?**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
